The present disclosure relates generally to medical devices and, more particularly, to airway devices, such as tracheostomy tubes.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the course of treating a patient, a tube or other medical device may be used to control the flow of air, food, fluids, or other substances into the patient. For example, medical devices, such as tracheal tubes, may be used to control the flow of air and medicaments into or out of a patient airway. In many instances, it is desirable to provide a seal between the outside of the tube or device and the interior of the passage in which the tube or device is inserted. In this way, substances can only flow through the passage via the tube or other medical device, allowing a medical practitioner to maintain control over the type and amount of substances flowing into and out of the patient.
More specifically, tracheal tubes may be used to control the flow of air or other gases through a patient's trachea. Such tracheal tubes may include endotracheal tubes or tracheostomy tubes. While patients may be intubated using endotracheal tubes during emergencies or shorter hospital stays, tracheostomy tubes are typically used for prolonged ventilation, as the use of a tracheostomy tube may be more comfortable for a patient.
A typical tracheostomy tube is generally inserted into the trachea via a surgical incision in the neck. After insertion of the tube into the trachea, a portion of the tracheostomy tube remains outside the patient. This portion extends outwards from the neck and may connect the tracheostomy tube to a ventilator or other medical device. A stable attachment of the tracheostomy tube to the desired external device is desirable since such a connection may be instrumental in proper patient ventilation. Current designs for tracheal tubes may allow for easy connection to a connector associated with a desired external device but may have various complex structures for conveying air between the connector and the cannula extending into the patient. In some cases, difficulties may exist in the mounting of the cannula in such devices, which must interface with the connector portion of the external device to provide the desired airflow path. Accordingly, there exists a need for tracheostomy tubes that enable proper patient ventilation without the drawbacks associated with current designs.